


Lungenstreik

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drugs, Hogwarts Era, M/M, bissi entspannungszeit für die boys, sort of dub con weil die beiden high sind?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Ein bisschen Gras und ein paar Küsse, mehr ist das nicht. (Oder vielleicht auch doch.)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	Lungenstreik

**Author's Note:**

> _Ich glaube, das ist unsere Zeit, hau' mir noch 'ne Lunte rein  
>  Rauche, bis die Lunge streikt_  
> [[#_2397](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=316726#t316726)]
> 
> **CN: Drogenkonsum (Cannabis), Erwähnung von Essen**

Gras ist nicht witzig, Gras ist sogar ziemlich gefährlich. (Das zumindest wiederholt Cedric sporadisch vor seinem Vater, wenn der ihn immer mal wieder über die Gefahren von magischem Gras warnen möchte.) Gras schmeckt überhaupt nicht gut und wirkt sich auch ganz und gar nicht gut auf die Lachmuskulatur aus, die sich dann gleich noch geschmeidiger anfühlt. (Cedrics Vater gibt sich viel Mühe damit, für seinen Sohn da zu sein und mit Argusaugen über ihn zu wachen, weil er sein einziges Kind ist und am besten für immer wohl behütet im Nest zuhause verweilen sollte.) Gras riecht scheiße und so prinzipiell macht es bestimmt nur abhängig und nur abgewrackte Menschen rauchen Gras. (Aber Cedrics Vater weiß nicht alles, was Cedric tut und lässt, wenn er in Hogwarts ist und sich Samstagnachts aus dem Schloss schleicht.)

Cedric kichert und wirft sich fast auf Oliver, als er versucht, seinen bebenden Bauch unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie haben seit bestimmt fünf Minuten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, aber trotzdem lacht Cedric und kann einfach nicht aufhören; nicht, dass er überhaupt noch wüsste, worüber er eigentlich begonnen hat zu lachen.

Oliver liegt plötzlich auf dem Rücken, halb im Schnee vergraben, der sich durch den Wärmezauber fast gar nicht kalt anfühlt, aber die Kleidung durchnässt und sich in die unteren Schichten frisst. 

Oliver beruhigt sich schließlich und versucht, an ihrem Joint zu ziehen, nur um zu bemerken, dass er kurz unter ihrem Tip aufgehört hat, zu brennen. Er steckt den Stummel neben sich in den Schnee und sagt Cedric, dass sie wohl fertig für heute seien, weil doch der Joint aus sei und sie am nächsten Morgen doch zum Adventsfrühstück in der Großen Halle sein müssen.

Aber Cedric hält ihn fest, als Oliver aufstehen möchte, (sowohl) weil er sonst von seinem Schoß herunter fällt; (als auch) weil sie gerade so schön hier liegen; weil es gerade einmal ein Uhr ist und sie normalerweise so viel länger draußen sind, egal wie kalt es ist.

»Hau' mir noch 'ne Lunte rein«, sagt Cedric (und für einen kleinen Moment fragt er sich, wann aus ihm jemand geworden ist, der nicht nur einen halben Joint raucht, sondern dann auch noch in schlimmsten Slang nach noch einem fragt) und Oliver zieht überrascht seine Augenbraue nach oben, aber er fragt nicht nach und sagt im Weiteren nichts darüber; stattdessen lässt er Cedric auf sich liegen und zieht aus seiner Jackentasche Tabak ( _ungarisches Drachenkraut_ , das tatsächlich ein bisschen nach Ungarn schmeckt), Papes und einen vorgedrehten Tip, bevor er ein kleines Döschen mit dem magischen Kraut herauszieht, das sie die Bäume lachen und wispern hören macht. Dann macht er sich mit vorsichtigen und ein wenig steifen Fingern daran, alles in Form zu bringen und sein Feuerzeug aus der anderen Jackentasche zu ziehen.

Cedric setzt sich auf und rutscht so an Olivers Seite, dass er sich an dessen Schulter lehnen und seinen Kopf ablegen kann. (Es könnte idyllisch genannt werden, wenn Cedric nicht gerade schrecklichen Heißhunger auf grüne Bohnen auf Reis hätte und ihm beim Gedanken an Butterbier das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen würde.)

Sie rauchen beinahe die Hälfte ihres Joints, bevor Oliver seinen Kopf zur Seite dreht und sanfte Küsse auf Cedrics Stirn und Schläfe und Haaransatz verteilt. (Das ist neu, da ist sich Cedric ganz sicher. Er hat noch nie geküsst, weder Oliver noch sonst irgendjemanden. Sie sind schließlich nur Freunde und ab und an kiffen sie miteinander, wenn der Stress mal wieder ein bisschen zu viel wird.)

»Ist das in Ordnung?«, fragt Oliver leise und nähert sich mit genauso federleichten Küssen Cedrics Mund; doch er lässt sich genug Zeit, um Cedric die Chance zu geben, sich von ihm zu entfernen oder ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht von ihm geküsst werden möchte. Aber Cedric dreht seinen Kopf sogar und kommt Oliver langsam entgegen, bevor er gegen Olivers Lippen wispert: »Mehr als in Ordnung.« (Und vielleicht weiß er gerade nicht, ob es eine besonders gute Idee ist, Oliver zu küssen, ohne zuvor mit ihm zu besprechen, inwiefern sie das hier tun sollten und wie weit sie gehen wollen und in welchem Verhältnis sie überhaupt zueinander stehen; aber gerade ist es ihm egal und er wird wohl einfach das Risiko eingehen müssen, dass es schief läuft und sie vielleicht nicht wieder so Zeit miteinander verbringen wie jetzt.)

»Gut«, flüstert Oliver und seine Lippen finden Cedrics so schnell, dass Cedric ein wenig davor erschrickt. (Ihr Küsse sind nicht vorsichtig oder sanft, sondern mit viel zu offenem Mund und nassen Lippen und ab und an stößt Olivers Zunge gegen Cedrics Vorderzähne, aber es ist trotzdem _gut_. – Würde Cedric sie in nüchternem Zustand im Schloss sehen, würde er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit den Kopf über sie schütteln, weil sie so verzweifelt und hungrig wirken; aber heute ist alles in Ordnung.)

Und der Joint brennt zwischen Olivers Fingern einfach ab.


End file.
